


Everything is just right

by twinSky



Series: Take a deep (breath) [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, but also just fun times, coping with the aftermath of a war that has taken years from your life and your proverbial youth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinSky/pseuds/twinSky
Summary: A series of connected one-shots that take place after the events ofYou know I'll follow (Be Mine)(Though some can be taken as post kh3 in general)-1st Chapter.A week and a half after their departure from Radiant Garden Ventus sends him a picture of him, Aqua, and Terra smiling together along with an excited message that they’re finally heading back to The Land of Departure.A week and a half after that, he gets another message, that simply says that he’ll be visiting, and bringing some along with him.Sora wishes he could feel something other than something akin to grief when he looks at it.-2nd Chapter (Chapter 1, part 2)Aqua comes to visit, it is not a friendly visit.





	1. We looked up to the sky...

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Feel free to read if you haven't read the first part, though i don't know if it'll make much sense. Though, tbf, most of these could just be taken as post kh3 in general.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week and a half after their departure from Radiant Garden Ventus sends him a picture of him, Aqua, and Terra smiling together along with an excited message that they’re finally heading back to The Land of Departure.
> 
> A week and a half after that, he gets another message, that simply says that he’ll be visiting, and bringing some along with him.
> 
> Sora wishes he could feel something other than something akin to grief when he looks at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me on friday with 4 different assignments due monday: you gotta write one last fic before kh3 comes out  
> me, tonight, done both the fic and all my homework: *dead*
> 
> I really wanted the first chapter to be about Sora, Ventus, and Vanitas except this got away from me and the interest of actually posting something here's part 1 of this. Part 2 will be out... eventually... my semester only gets busier the longer it goes on so you know possible goodbye until May.

A week and a half after their departure from Radiant Garden Ventus sends him a picture of him, Aqua, and Terra smiling together along with an excited message that they’re finally heading back to The Land of Departure.

A week and a half after that, he gets another message, that simply says that he’ll be visiting, and bringing some along with him.

Sora wishes he could feel something other than something akin to grief when he looks at it.

 

-

 

Life on Destiny Islands is slow, placid, nice (boring) after everything they’ve been through. Kairi goes back like she’s never been gone, and compared to him and Riku she really hasn’t. She’s stronger than all the boys in class now though, and part of lunch time is a line of people trying to beat her at arm wrestling (they never do). She’s having the time of her life and Sora always feels happier just watching her.

Riku is slower, hesitant, looks at everyone from their parents to their friends as if they’re too fragile to touch. As if Riku’s going to hurt them just by existing. And Sora thought they’d gotten past that, that Riku had learned to not be afraid of himself. And he has gotten better, Sora watches Riku stop flinching when Tidus throws an arm around his shoulder, sees him start sharing that smile that he and Kairi so frequently more freely.

Beneath this sky they grew up under for so many years, around these people that are as close as family, Sora sees them both thrive and be happy.

And Sora, Sora’s fine.

(He doesn’t feel an itch beneath his skin waking up every day and going to school, coming home. He doesn’t jump at shadows, doesn’t have to restrain himself from going too hard against his classmates during gym.

He doesn’t dream of the wind in his hair as soars through space in his glider, doesn’t dream of the blood pumping in his veins as he fights through a hoard of heartless, nobodies, unversed.

Sora doesn’t do any of these things, because he’s completely okay and happy exactly where he is.)

Which is why beneath that lingering sense of foreboding, Sora absolutely does not feel the thrill of something coming, of something _exciting_.

Because this is the life he fought for, and it’s all he needs.

 

-

 

“I’m going to Play Island today,” He tells Riku and Kairi as they head home from school.

Kairi tilts her head forward leaning over to face him, “By yourself?” She asks, confused, and Sora laughs.

“Ven is coming to visit, I told him I’d meet him there.” He says, carefully not mentioning that he’s bringing someone along with him. Sora has a feeling he knows who it is, and he’d rather not admit to that just yet.

“Oh,” She replies, brightening at the mention of the other, “Really? Do you want us to go with you? I’d really love to get to know him more.”

Sora laughs, scratching his chin, “Maybe later, don’t wanna overwhelm him you know!” Kairi pouts at that but relents, leaning back so she’s facing forward once again, reaching out to grab his hand in the same movement.

There’s silence for a while longer, and then it is Riku who speaks, soft but firm. “If you ever want to talk, Sora, you know you can tell us right?”

Sora startles, confused, and Kairi’s hand grips him harder. “Riku? What are you talking about?” He questions, turning his head to look at him.

Riku shrugs, “I’m just making sure you know. Tell Ventus we say hi, okay?”

“Of course,” he agrees after a beat, feeling just slightly off kilter.

Riku smiles, soft and tender, and Sora blushes despite himself. “Alright.”

 

-

 

The sun is setting by the time Sora sees the distinctive light of something arriving in their world. He stares up at it, watching it twinkle and bounce before crashing into the beach around him. He stands from his spot by the shore, dusting the sand from his clothes as he walks over to meet them.

He sees them before they notice him, a split second before they notice him but even that feels just a touch too much. Vanitas’ hand wrapped around Ventus’ shoulder, presumably for balance as they rode in on his glider. He pulls apart quickly once they land, crossing his arms, but Sora notices that despite that he doesn’t pull away from the other’s space.

He grins, speeding up to meet up with them. “Hey! Over here!” He calls, laughing when Ventus jumps in the middle of putting away his armour and glider, and then harder when Vanitas turns a scowl on him.

“Sora!” Ventus exclaims as he notices him, rushing to meet him halfway, and from behind him he sees Vanitas sigh, following behind at a much more leisurely pace.

Ventus just about catapults himself at Sora and he willingly goes down, both of them tumbling down into the sand. Sora has missed him, more than words can really describe. Perhaps it is the consequence of sheltering Ventus in his heart for what was basically his whole life up to know, but Sora has missed him dearly since they separated. It wasn’t something he noticed when they were still traveling together after Sora gave him back his heart, but there is a part of him that calls to the other. It’s nice to see him again, like pieces of a puzzle slotting together.

(He wonders if this is even a small portion of how they felt. His heart twists at the thought.)

“Get up. Stop being mushy, you’re both horrible together.” Vanitas’ voice calls from above them and he watches Ventus’ face darken, lips thinning. Sora laughs harder at that, and the two of them sign in unison.

Ventus pushes himself off and gets about halfway before Vanitas reaches down and pulls them both up with a huff.

“Can we just get this over with,” Vanitas says, and it’s then that Sora notices he’s no longer wearing the black coat Sora had always seen him in. Instead wearing something that reminds Sora of the outfit he wore after his yearlong sleep, if not in different colours. He wonders where they got it from.

“Shush, it’s been awhile, give me a moment.” Ventus scowls, waving a hand at him.

“It’s been 3 weeks.” Vanitas replies, sounding near appalled.

Sora clears his throat, interrupting whatever silly argument they were about to descend into.

“So, are you going to tell me?”

“Oh,” Ventus says, perking up even as Vanitas stiffens, “of course!”

And so he does, recounting the events that occurred on that battlefield, and then everything that’s happened since.

 

-

 

“And that’s where we’re at. I’ve tried explaining it to Aqua and Terra but they won’t listen. I know what he did was wrong, and I know personally how cruel Vanitas can be but they don’t… he didn’t…” Ventus sighs looking away, and from beside him Vanitas face twists. “It doesn’t help that despite everything me and Vanitas are still learning to get along. He’s er,” he laughs awkwardly,” irritating, you know.”

“And the feelings mutual,” Vanitas scoffs.

“But also not!” Ventus replies.

“… Right.” Vanitas says after a moment, looking just a tad flustered, and Sora manages to not let a laugh out at the expression.

“But what do you want me to do about it?” He asks, tilting his head. They wouldn’t have come all the way here just to tell him this.

“Well… The Land of Departure is kind of big, or at least big enough that for a while we were able to hide Vanitas in the tower. But then Aqua found him, reacted predictably, and Vanitas didn’t even consider not fighting back.”

“She’s one of the only people to actually make it a challenge,” Vanitas interrupts, not sounding apologetic in the least.

“ _Time and place_.” Ventus hisses before shaking his head, “Regardless. That obviously didn’t go over well, and ever since then Vanitas hasn’t needed to hide but…”

“His friends hate me and it’s making the place real downer to be in.” Vanitas cuts in when Ventus’ pause drags on too long.

“Yeah…” Ventus agrees hesitantly. “So I was hoping that maybe you could take him in for a bit? Riku and Kairi might be a bit more accepting of him, they don’t have the personal experience at least. Or at least, anywhere would be better than the tower where…”

“Your friends keep glaring at me and Aqua has threatened to kill me at least three times.” Vanitas finishes with a wicked grin as Ventus shudders.

“That. I’m also hoping that maybe without Vanitas there I can at least get them to consider it.” Ventus says, looking so lost and forlorn for just a moment.

“They’re right to be wary, you know.” Vanitas says casually, and it’s Ventus who scowls this time.

“You’re not all bad!” He says forcefully, not quite a shout, “Just like I’m not all good, we’re just people… we’re just human.”

Silence settles between them, and neither Vanitas nor Ventus will look at each other.

“No problem,” Sora replies as the silence stretches, “I don’t think my mom will mind, and you’re both always welcome here, my home is your home!”

Ventus reaches forward, grabbing him and pulling him into a hug once again, “Sora thank you so much.”  He says shakily, and Sora hopes he isn’t crying.

Ventus stays for a bit longer, but eventually has to bid them goodbye, he hadn’t actually told Aqua or Terra he was coming aside from leaving a note, so the two must be out of their mind with worry. He looks suitably terrified, a look that worsens when he notices both Sora and Vanitas are watching him with matching grins.

“Alright!” Sora says brightly as Ventus’ glider disappears into the stars above, “Let’s go home!”

Vanitas watches him for a moment, and then sighs, gesturing for him to lead the way.

Sora does, gladly.

 

-

 

His mother greets him with a smile, one that freezes for a moment when she sees Vanitas, before brightening up again.

“A friend,” She says calmly, already striding into the kitchen. Sora motions at Vanitas to close the door and then turns back to follow her.

“Yeah! He’s having some trouble over on his world, would it be alright if he stayed with us?”

She laughs, soft behind her palm, reaching up into the cupboards to grab some tea. “Your friends are always welcomed here, you know that. Stay as long as you like, ah, Sora you didn’t introduce him!”

“The names Vanitas,” He calls from the door, watching his mother warily as she puts water to boil.

His mother hums as she places cups around the table. “Oh that’s so long, can I call you Vani? It’s much cuter you know.”

Vanitas sputters at the statement, and his mother holds her placid smile for a few seconds before descending into laughter. Sora joins in and Vanitas looks between the two of them caught somewhere between annoyance and confusion.

“No need to fret Vanitas, I’m just kidding around.” His mother says as her laughter settles, turning back towards the cupboards to grab something, “Come, both of you, sit, we can have a small snack before bed.”

He shifts, scratching the back of his neck, “Oh mom that’s okay I’m sure Vanitas is tired.”

“Nonsense,” His mother says immediately, firmly, placing a tray of cookies on the table. “You promised you’d keep no more secrets, that you’d tell no more lies.”

“Yeah but –”

“And I think that involves telling me why you brought home a boy that looks just like my son, but darker.” She frowns. “Sadder.”

“Mom -”

“Tell me.” She says flatly, and the kettle whistles loudly into the silence that settles between them.

And so he does.

 

-

 

“I get it now.” Vanitas says as he throws open the door to Sora’s room, taking one look around before scowling and sitting crossed-legged on his bed.

“Get what?” He asks, moving over to his closet to get out the spare futon from his closet. They have a spare room, but it’s just full of random junk right now, he’ll have to clean it out soon.

Vanitas gestures vaguely at him, “I just get it. You’re mothers just like you.”

“Is that a bad thing?” He says cautiously.

“Too trusting, too kind, so willing to see the good in others.”

“That’s not a bad thing.” Sora says stubbornly. Sora’s no idiot, he knows some people can be beyond the point of redemption, Xehanort and Maleficent for example. But that doesn’t stop him from wanting to see the best in people, even after they’ve done wrong. Because everyone can have a good in them if they believe, if they look for it.

Vanitas speaks, Sora thinks, but it’s too quiet to hear.

“Did you say something?”

Vanitas stills, and then falls backwards onto Sora’s bed. “I’m going to sleep. Don’t bother me or you’ll regret it.”

 

-

 

He stays home from school the next day, and though his mother tuts she says nothing about his truancy. She helps him clean the guest room and they both say nothing of Vanitas watching them both silently from his place on the floor.

There’s a worried text from Ventus on his phone, asking if Vanitas settled in okay, if his mother was alright with everything, if he’d told Riku and Kairi yet. Sora answers each question patiently, and then tells Ventus to go talk to Aqua and Terra because Vanitas is perfectly safe here. His phone chimes immediately with a reply and Sora shakes his head, sending a disappointed face emoji at Ventus’ jumbled keysmash of a reply. While he’s at it, he texts Riku and Kairi to tell them to head to Play Island afterschool, and then drags Vanitas off.

There’s something he wants to do now that he has the time.

 

-

 

It had taken almost nothing to convince Vanitas to spar with him, which Sora appreciated.

“It won’t be spar.” Vanitas had said, already summoning his keyblade, “I won’t hold back so you better be prepared.”

He grinned, that was exactly what he had been hoping for, he thinks, as Vanitas sends another quick barrage of dark magic at him, followed by a swift hit from behind before Sora can even grasp his bearings.

He flips with the momentum, landing crouched on the beach but standing at least.

“Had enough?” Vanitas asks from where he had attacked him from, and even with the distance Sora can make out his smirk clear as day.

“Not even close,” Sora says with a grin and Vanitas eyes narrow, smirk sharpening.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Vanitas says as he warps out of view.

He shifts his grip on his keyblade, laughing despite himself.

Oh, it’s on.

 

-

 

(Sora won’t admit this ( ~~because it’s not true, he doesn’t, _he doesn’t_ )~~ but he hasn’t been able to settle right, not the way Riku and Kairi have. A part of him still yearns for something to fight, something to run after.

Sora’s been chasing _something_ for so long that he doesn’t know what to do now that he can stay still.

Training isn’t enough, and neither is sparring. Kairi though strong and willing to fight doesn’t have the experience or stamina to keep going after awhile. Riku _could_ but he always draws back after he decides is enough, isn’t willing to go far enough to scratch the itch of _something_ Sora keeps looking for.

So sparring with Vanitas, who doesn’t so much as spar as much as fights. Like this is a real battle, like there’s actually something to _lose_.

Sora’s ashamed to say that he’s almost missed it, or felt something akin to that.)

 

-

 

“You’re just all kinds of fucked up aren’t you?” Vanitas says, both of them laying down in the sand panting after their fight. “Just like Ventus, just like me.”

Sora doesn’t reply, thinking instead that none of them really got out of this okay.

He sighs, closing his eyes and listening to the gentle crashing of the waves on the shore, and isn’t entirely sure when consciousness slips away as he falls asleep.

 

-

 

He awakes to yelling and he startles, jumping to attention immediately, keyblade summoned as he whirls around trying to spot the danger.

“What’s happening, is anyone hurt, I –”

“Sora!” Riku’s voice calls, cutting through his mini-tirade. He blinks, turning to see Riku standing a fair distance away his arm extended to block Kairi from approaching. He turns his head, seeing Vanitas seated crosslegged on the ground, chin in one hand. He shrugs when he sees Sora’s gaze on him, before rolling his eyes, and gesturing vaguely over at the two of them.

“Explanation time.” He says blithely, and Sora realises he has no idea what he’s supposed to say here? Did either of them ever even see him without the mask? Do they even recognise him?

“Sora what is _he_ doing here?” Riku spits, enough venom in his voice to make it clear he knows exactly who’s sitting next to him. That answers that question.

“You know him?” Sora asks, idiotically, because for some reason that seems to be the most pressing concern to him.

Riku sighs, bringing one hand to his face, and Kairi pats his arm consolingly.

“Yes. We all saw his face during the battle, Ventus took off fighting before we could really process it but… you don’t forget that.” Riku replies, sounding just a bit pained at the end.

Kairi shifts turning to look at him, then Vanitas, and then back to him smiling cautiously. “Sora?”

He turns towards Vanitas, who raises an eyebrow, “Don’t look at me. This was that idiot Ventus’s idea, and you agreed.”

“It’s not what it looks like.” Sora says after a pause and both Riku and Kairi groan. “What!” He exclaims indignantly.

“It never is with you.” Riku says, somewhere between annoyed and fond.

Kairi laughs, “So tell us, we promise to listen!”

Vanitas mutters something under his breath, and Sora laughs hard enough that he reaches his arm out to hit him in the leg and Sora gasps, still snickering as he begins to explain.

 

-

 

It’s easier for them to understand, Sora thinks, because they don’t know Vanitas as personally as the Ventus, Aqua, and Terra do. Vanitas was just someone on the other side, someone else Xehanort took and twisted for his own needs. And just like the original members of the organization deserved a second chance, it’s easier for them to see that maybe Vanitas does to.

But they did not know him back then, neither did Sora, but he knows enough. Vanitas was cruel, uncaring, fought like he had nothing to lose uncaring of what happened as long as he came out on top, as long as someone other than him was hurting.

Vanitas was desperate, and like a cornered animal lashed out in anger and defiance.

Still, he doesn’t blame Aqua and Terra for their hesitance. Still, he hopes they eventually come around, for Ventus’ sake if nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will notice that I still didn't really go over what happened. Idk if I will, there are things I left vague on purpose both because you know i'll follow was from Sora's POV and thus not important to his narrative, but also I just didn't really wanna step too hard on things I think kh3 will resolve on it's own lol.
> 
> For a vague explanation, for the purpose of this fic both Ventus and Vanitas came to rest in Sora's heart (as far as I'm aware Vanitas has never been confirmed?) and healed enough to be 'people' on their own, not just halves of each other. They couldn't join back together if they wanted to. Still -they had pieces of each other and weren't completely whole without it. Part of Ventus' personal resolution in this verse is coming to terms with the fact Vanitas is a part of him, not some nebulous monster, but as what was once the Darkness in his heart, something that is just as important as his light. With that acceptance the two are able to heal the little bits of them that are left broken. Ventus is able to properly remember things (which is why he makes reference to his training in the last chapter) and come to terms with his own darkness. Vanitas gains access to positive emotions, and loses his ability to create unversed.  
> As for their current status: Just because you no longer hate someone doesn't exactly mean you get along.
> 
> I say I'm not gonna explain and then say all this, smh.
> 
>  _Anyways_ , for all of you who read You know I'll follow (Be Mine) and said you'd actually be interested in this, thank you for your kind words! And hope you enjoyed this, as well as the next chapters whenever they come out.
> 
> Also, if you'd like to see some more of my kh writing you can find the fic I wrote for [The Ties that Bind Zine](https://gumroad.com/l/mduAr), it's called 'We find what we don't seek (but perhaps what we need)'. It's a fic exploring the similarities of Aqua and Axel! It is not posted here because I'm still debating whether I want to expand it since I had a word limit for the zine.
> 
> (PS! HAPPY ALMOST KH3 RELEASE DAY!!!)


	2. ...And oh did we pray for better times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqua comes to visit, it is not a friendly visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me writing this chapter about vanitas getting the love and care he deserves after [redacted happens in kh3]: i gotta give the vanitas stans (me) what they want!!!  
> I say this but, this chapter focuses more on Aqua haha
> 
> Anyways, as expected YKIF(BM) was completely jossed by kh3, but I'm actually pretty proud I called the Final World right, even if it's not explicitly stated in the fic. So, score 1 for me! Also score two for me for having [redacted] as characters in kh3, where were they nomura? where?
> 
> Also I didn't mention this last chapter, but I love Sora's mom, I just do. She's gonna get a POV chapter as soon as I figure out her name. Single mother to an angel? We Stan.

The doorbell rings and Sora shifts away from the onion he was chopping (as it turns out, a little rat using you to cook ends up transferring some of the skills to you –muscle memory and all that, Sora supposes) to go answer it.

“Mom you stay,” he says when he notices her step away from the pot, “I’ll get it.”

“Just as well,” His mother hums, going back to stirring, “I’m not expecting anyone so I’m sure it’s for my oh-so popular son!”

“Mom!” He hisses, face flaming, even as his chest grows warm. Sora can’t hold his embarrassment for long, not when he’s too happy to be able to see and speak to her at all. Not when sometimes he’s half sure her and everyone else are going to slip through his fingers.

He shakes his head as she laughs, finally reaching the door and opening it.

.

.

.

“Ah,” he finally manages to squeak around the keyblade pointed right at his face. His vision crosses as he tries to look past it, though he isn’t surprised to see Aqua glaring at him from the other end.

He tries to take a step back and her eyes narrow further, following him forward.

“You know,” he says hesitantly, “my mom could’ve answered the door. And she doesn’t deserve a keyblade shoved in her face.” Sora doesn’t think he does either, but at least Sora understands.

Aqua’s grip falters for a moment, a blush forming on her face before she shakes her head, readjusting her hold.

“Don’t try to change the subject, where is he?” She says, voice cold in the way it sometimes is when she strays too close to her darker thoughts. Something beyond firm, something a bit emptier, a bit harsher. He laughs awkwardly, scratching at his chin, almost a month before she showed up. It’s simultaneously so much longer and not even as close to as long as he was hoping.

“Where’s who?” He offers, hoping maybe playing dumb will get her to leave, or at least calm down.

It, predictably, doesn’t work and Aqua doesn’t quite growl at him, but it’s a close thing.

“Don’t play around Sora, you know who I’m here for.”

“Aqua I’m sure –”

“No.” She states, voice final, resounding, Sora flinches. “I don’t care what lies you’ve been told he’s _dangerous_ and I’m going to end this before Ventus gets himself and anyone else hurt with his delusions.”

He scowls, frustration rising. He knows why. He knows, but it still angers him to hear her speak of Vanitas like that. “Well sucks then! I don’t know where he is!” He spits, just the slightest bit bitter. “He left about an hour ago and I’ve been here at home.”

It’s not necessarily the truth, Sora can make a very well-informed guess as to where the other is, but Aqua doesn’t need to know.

She startles at that, bewilderment enough to make her keyblade dissipate and Sora breathes out a sigh of relief.

“You _what_?!” She doesn’t quite shriek, making a jerking motion as if she wants to grab him but decides against it at the last second. “You let him go off on his own? You wouldn’t be that stupid would you? So foolish?” Her questions get more frantic as she continues, a bit more desperate. Maybe Sora shouldn’t have spoken out of petty anger.

It’s not as if he’s actually alone, Riku is with him, either him, Riku, or Kairi are always with him, but he doesn’t think Aqua would listen to him right now.

“Sora,” His mother calls from down the hall, “Sora, honey what’s taking so long? Who’s at the door?”

“A friend,” Sora calls back hesitantly, he doesn’t want her to come over here, “She’s looking for Vanitas.”

“Oh!” She replies, “Well tell her he, Kairi, and Riku went off the Play Island. He said he’d be back, and I quote,” she pauses, clearing her throat, “‘whenever I feel like it, stop bugging me.’ But I know he’ll be back for dinner, I’m making enough for all 4 of you so they better!”

His eyes dart over to Aqua whose brows are furrowed in confusion even as she mouths the words Play Island to herself.

“Aqua wait!” He tries futilely, as she turns on her heel already sprinting down the path towards the shore.

He groans, ruffling his hair with his hands, “Mom I’ll be back soon,” he yells down the hall. “Sorry, I’ll help out more tomorrow.”

He needs to stop her before she does something she’ll regret. Or at least something Sora would regret.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

It’s unfair, Sora thinks, that Aqua can run on the water as if it’s nothing. Sora can somehow manage it, but every couple steps one foot slips under causing him to tumble forward. It doesn’t help that Aqua moves almost unnaturally fast, and the distance between them just continues to widen.

He can’t let her get there before him.

“What am I doing!” He yells at no one in particular, summoning his keyblade and casting blizzaga into the water in front of him. It shoots forward as he willed it, a straight path forward and he jumps onto it, speed gaining as he glides forward. He summons another, and another, finally catching up and striding beside her.

“Aqua I’m begging you to listen, please.”

“I’ll listen when he’s gone. I can’t trust your words right now –you’re heart is too open sometimes Sora, so naïve, who knows what they’ve told you he could be. _Redeemed_ ,” She scoffs, “Not beyond _salvation_. What he is, is something that should never have existed. What he _is_ , is as much a source of suffering for us as Xehanort was. And I won’t let him get away, not again.”

How did Ventus deal with this? Clearly not well considering she somehow got here in the first place. A heads up would’ve been nice at least, assuming Ven even knows she’s here. Oh he definitely doesn’t, or if he does Aqua did something to prevent him from letting Sora know she was coming.

He sighs, regardless, “I won’t let you do this, Aqua.” He casts another spell, and shoots ahead of her.

Sora’s going to make this right, even if just the smallest bit.

 

 

-

 

 

As luck would have it (and Sora hasn’t had good luck in months, he’d like to point out) of course what Riku and Vanitas are doing when they arrive at Play Island is sparring.

Even better, of course Vanitas currently has Riku pinned to the ground Keyblade raises high. What he sees is Riku’s frustrated annoyance, mouth opening to call mercy. What he sees is Kairi off to the side, laughing as she takes a picture with her gummiphone.

He knows that Aqua doesn’t see any of that. Knows that because what he hears is her shout of utter rage as she bolts passed him.

“Riku, Vanitas!” He shouts, running after her. “Look out!”

Thankfully, the two look up at his call, Riku shooting up in alarm as Vanitas’ eyes widen in glee.

Sora almost groans at the sight, “Vanitas, don’t you dare!” He yells, Ventus was right. There’s a time and place for things, and right now definitely isn’t it.

Riku stands just as Aqua’s keyblade swings down, blocking her strike, and pushing Vanitas back in the same motion. He sees the anger in his gaze at the action and decides to ignore it. Vanitas can be as angry as he wants about this, he’d rather him angry and alive then struck down by Aqua.

Their keyblades spark with the force of it, and as Riku’s grip begins to falter, Kairi appears, striking Aqua’s blade at the base just above where her hand grips it. The force is sudden and strong enough that it knocks the blade out of her hand, clattering to the floor before dissipating back into light.

Oh how Sora loves the two of them.

“Aqua stop,” Riku says as Sora slips behind them to reach Vanitas. The other glares at his poorly disguised concerned and Sora grins awkwardly.

“You good?” He whispers, expertly ignoring the others deadly stare –he’s gotten a lot of practice with that one.

“I can take care of myself; I don’t need your useless protection squad.” Vanitas hisses, Sora frowns, reaching out to grab him by the arm. He doesn’t care what Vanitas thinks, he’s not putting himself in the middle of this if Sora can help it.

“No one’s doubting you Vanitas, protecting isn’t about being strong or weak, it’s about being there for those you care about.” Predictably, Vanitas’ face twists in disgusts, and then something else, before turning away entirely.

That’s fine, Sora’s going to protect everyone, whether they want that protection or not. Especially when they don’t, because then they tend to deserve it the most.

“Aqua.” He says, and her attention snaps to him, away from whatever conversation Riku and Kairi we’re trying to have with her.

“Why are you protecting him?” She asks, and she no longer sounds angry, instead sounding pained, betrayed. His heart twists.

“It’s what Ventus wanted.” He tries.

“Ventus doesn’t know what he wants. He’s confused, he’s naïve, and I don’t know what _he_ did to him because the Ventus I knew would never want to make amends with that abomination.” Aqua spits, hand twitching like she wants to summon her keyblade again. Like she wants to reach out and grab and _squeeze_.

“Well maybe it’s what _we_ want.” Kairi cuts in, looking absolutely furious. “Are you going to say we’re all stupid? Naïve? Are you going to say he did something to me? If he’s as much as the darkness as you want to claim than nothing he could’ve done would’ve affected me.”

“I just don’t understand,” She says, voice softer, brittle. “Don’t you know what he did? Why are you protecting him? Why is _Ven_ protecting him?”

Riku shifts, dissipating his keyblade as he puts a hand on Aqua’s shoulder. “You know just as well as I do that we are more than the Darkness wants us to be. And they’re all more than what Xehanort forced them to be.”

“He tried to kill us.” She says, stresses the words as if the meaning won’t stick otherwise.

“I tried to kill Sora when Ansem possessed me; I was willing to kill Roxas once upon a time if it meant getting Sora back. The organization, both the original and the real one, is full of people who did so much wrong. But… they learned, we learned, and that gives us the chance at redemption, whether we feel deserving of it or not.”

“I don’t get why you’re trying to make this sound easy, so right, like I’m the one being unreasonable here. After everything he did to us I’m just supposed to forgive him?”

“No.” Sora says, hand still wrapped around Vanitas’ arm, holding him in place. He stares at it, not meeting her gaze just yet. “I’m not asking for that, and neither is Ventus. He wouldn’t, he knows just as well as you do what forgiving Vanitas means. What we’re asking for is a chance, Aqua. A chance to show you that he isn’t just darkness.” He releases his grip, turning to face her properly, “None of us are pieces on a board, with set roles to play. And some of us deserve to chance to see that, to _live_ that _._ Ven understands that, as half of him, equal parts of a greater whole. Aqua I know it’s hard but _please_ , if nothing else can’t you try for Ven?”

There’s no one near her anymore, Riku having stepped away from her at some point coming to stand beside Kairi, but Aqua still reels back as if struck, raising one hand to her chest. She looks at him, confused but no longer angry, or wary. Her gaze shifts to look beside him, looking at Vanitas.

“I don’t forgive you.” She states simply, and he can almost hear Vanitas smirk in response.

“I know, you’re the only person with sense around here.” He replies, and oddly enough, Aqua almost smiles at the statement.

“I don’t forgive you, no, I’m not sure if I ever will but,” she pauses, looking over to the shore, “perhaps here it’s time for me to step down. If all four of you feel so strongly about this, then maybe I’m the one missing something here. Terra always did tell me my drive to protect occasionally made me blind.”

“So.”

“I think I’m done here, I should return back home and talk to Ven.” Her attention shifts back to Vanitas. “But make no mistake, if you step out of line I’ll put an end to you just like I should’ve done a decade ago.”

“ Y–” Vanitas begins and Sora slaps a hand over his mouth. Nope. Nothing he said would’ve helped right now. Vanitas glares, kicking him in the leg, and Sora hisses in pain kicking him back.

“Aqua,” he says, still glaring at Vanitas, “why don’t you stay for dinner, mom’s making enough for all of us, so I’m sure they’ll be some leftover for you.”

“Oh no,” Aqua says, somber mood vanishing in a moment, as she flusters, “I couldn’t possibly impose.”

“Please do!” Kairi intervenes, “I still haven’t gotten the chance to talk to any of you, this is a great chance to get to know each other. You saved me right? I still need to thank you properly.”

“Really it’s fine.” She insists.

“Nonsense,” Kairi says, leaning forward, “It’d be an honour to have you over, right?”

Aqua opens her mouth, presumably to once again deny their offer again, but is quickly interrupted. “Just say you’ll go” Vanitas says, annoyed, “or else they’ll just keep talking and talking and you’re going to end up agreeing anyways.”

Aqua stills, eyes wide, before sighing, shoulders dropping as she releases the tension she had held in them.

“I suppose a little while longer won’t hurt.” She finally relents, and he and Kairi look towards each other, sharing a grin.

“Alright, if that’s settled, to the boats everyone,” Riku says, “I’m glad we brought 2 boats instead of one.”

Sora is too, he doesn’t want to try running all the way back to the mainland again.

“I’m not sharing.” Vanitas says, presumably the reason they brought two in the first place.

“Sure, sure.” Riku says, waving him off and Vanitas bristles.

 

-

 

(On the way back, he and Vanitas end up sharing, he grumbles the whole way there, much to he and Kairi’s amusement and Riku’s careful indifference.

Aqua spends the whole ride looking between the four of them, as if trying to solve some sort of puzzle.)

 

-

 

His mother is sitting on the porch when they arrive, eyes closed against the gentle winds. Her eyes open as they approach and she smiles, standing up and patting down her dress. His feet pull him forward and he goes without question, Sora has missed her so much that he can’t help wanting to be near her every chance he gets.

“You're all back sooner than I thought; I was wondering whether dinner would get cold before you came back.” She pauses, opening her arms to embrace him and placing a kiss on the crown of his head before continuing. “And you brought another friend! You're really going to invite them all over at some time honey.”

“That's so many people mom.” He mumbles into her shoulder, Sora’s house isn’t small, but he doesn’t think it could even a quarter of the people he’s met throughout his journey. At the very least he wants her to meet Donald and Goofy, and everyone from Radiant Garden and Twilight Town.

“The more the merrier.” She cheers and Sora sighs detangling himself from her embrace.

“Finally. Must you two always be so disgusting?” Vanitas scowls and Sora grins, slipping behind her to open the front door.

“Oh Vani,” His mother says predictably and Sora snorts, motioning for the rest of them to follow him, “come here, come here.”

Riku and Kairi follow, laughing softly as his mother wraps her arms around him who, as always freezes, face carefully blank. They give his mother a wave as they enter and she smiles at them, ruffling Vanitas’ hair before finally releasing him. He stands there for a moment, wavers, and then angrily stomps into the house.

Aqua, who hasn't moved since they arrived at his house, turns to watch his departure, and then back at his mother with an expression Sora couldn't even begin to place.

His mother looks over to her and Sora fidgets as the two state at each other as if conversing mentally. He was waiting for Aqua to follow, but, would it be weird if he just left now?

“All children deserve a little love and care, don't you think?” She finally says, breaking the silence, a tone to her voice Sora has never heard before.

Aqua seems to understand it though, flinching as she brings one hand up to grip her arm. “Even if…?” She asks, trailing off as if unsure of what it is she's trying to say.

“Especially if.” His mother affirms anyway, seemingly understanding Aqua's unasked question.

Aqua looks away, her gaze settling on Sora and he stills from where he was trying to inch into the house. She smiled when he raises his gaze to meet here and then turns her attention back to his mother.

“You are a very kind soul, full of strength and love.” Her smile softens, eyes closing. “I can see where Sora gets it from.”

His mother flusters, waving her arms frantically, “Oh no, not at all! You know Vanitas told me something similar, that Sora and I are similar, but I’m just an ordinary woman you know? Just a mother who loves her son, nothing special about me. Especially not when compared to my world saving son!”

“Well _I_ think you’re great mom!” Sora interrupts, “Now come on, I’m starving.”

“Ah! You’re right! Come along now –Sora! You need to start introducing your friends, it’s only polite.”

Aqua laughs into her palm, extending a hand, “I’m Aqua, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“What a lovely name,” his mother says, wrapping both hands around hers, “Now come, come you can tell me even more stories about my son.”

“Mom!”

“You too dear, I’m sure they’re getting impatient inside anyways.”

 

 

-

 

Dinner goes by as well as it ever does, if not with Vanitas stabbing more angrily at his food than usual with Aqua’s insistent staring. He watches Riku elbow him more than once when he looks about ready to pounce over the table. Vanitas hits him back obviously, but it’s still better than him trying to attack Aqua. That wouldn’t help what Sora’s trying to do here, and as much as his mother seems to want to know every detail of Sora’s adventures, a brawl at the dinner table isn’t how he wants to show her what he and his friends are capable of.

Still, dinner thankfully goes off without a hitch, and though Aqua had not travelled with him for long – no one really had, not aside from Donald and Goofy – she does have some stories that Ventus had told her from the while that they did. It’s still embarrassing (weird, slightly overwhelming) to have everyone praise his efforts so genuinely and cheerfully but it makes his mother happy at least.

“Thank you,” Aqua says, standing up from the table, “But I really should get going. Terra and Ven are waiting for me back home.”

There is a chorus of goodbye, and his mother hands her some extra to take home with her. “Sora,” she says, “could you come with me for a second.”

“Of course!” He agrees easily, and follows her out the door.

The sun is setting as Aqua leaves, the sky painted a bright shade of orange as day turns to night. “You’ve given me a lot to think about, all of you have. It’s… hard for me to see what you see so easily. Or maybe what you’ve tried to see and succeeded in finding. But even though it is hard, I can see that you do see it, that Ven saw it, that all of you do. And that maybe, that means it really is there.

I want to thank you, for taking on Ven’s request, because even this half-hearted conclusion is something I don’t think I could’ve come to had he stayed with us. If I had not come here and seen what I did today. I meant what I said before, I’ll step back and let this happen. I don’t apologise for coming here, nor for my intentions for doing so, but I’ll let it be, for now.

For all your sakes, I hope you get the resolution you’re hoping for. We’ve all seen enough heartache.”

“Aqua…” He begins, but she shakes her head.

“I said my piece, tell your mother thank you for the food. Tell Vanitas… tell him that I was wrong, I can see the light in him, however small. Or perhaps do not, I doubt he’d take that well, especially from me.”

“Come back soon Aqua, all three of you.” He replies, resolutely.

She startles, eyes wide, before relaxing and nodding, “Of course Sora, it’s a promise.”

And then she’s gone.

 

 

 

-

 

 

Three hours later he gets a text from Ventus that just reads ‘?????????’.

Half an hour after that one, he gets another, ‘i don’t know what u did but thank you.’

Sora looks down at it and smiles, one step at a time. One step at a  time and then maybe just maybe they can heal every hurt and every wrong against them.

One step at a time, and they’ll all find peace, find happiness.

At the very least, Sora has to believe in that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas has been on Destiny Islands for about a month now. I'll probs write a chapter from his POV during that time eventually, but for the sake of you the reader I'll let u know that it's Mellowed Him Out Kind Of. Being surrounded by people who are going to relentlessly love and support you no matter how much you reject them wears down on you eventually. Right now he's like a wary cat, he's not going to reject you outright, but he will hiss and scratch if you try to do something he's not ready for.  
> Aqua and Vanitas are not done with each other, but that's a chapter for another day, even more so than Ventus they have things to sort out before Aqua is going to be willing to accept him.
> 
> On a related note: this is supposed to be one shot collection, where i'd put chapters from any characters pov as long as it pertained to this au. But that might be? A bit cluttered, so I was wondering if I should maybe make two. One would be this one, where I would maintain chapters that are from Sora's POV or Sora-centric (i.e like a chapter from Sora's mothers POV, while not Sora's POV would still be focused on him) and then another that would basically be anything else.
> 
>  
> 
> **I'd like you're thoughts on that, so here's a[poll](http://www.strawpoll.me/17391690), I'd appreciate it if you voted! **
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for your time, I'm going to go write canon inspired kh3 fic now, haha

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on [tumblr](http://twinsky.tumblr.com)


End file.
